


Bubbles Make People Happy

by PikaPals16



Series: Six Queens Under One Roof [5]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Bubbles - Freeform, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, It's not just bubbles, everyone's asking parr for things, there's other stuff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPals16/pseuds/PikaPals16
Summary: What better way to do let loose and have fun than with a bubble machine?
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Anne of Cleves/Jane Seymour, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Series: Six Queens Under One Roof [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707313
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Bubbles Make People Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Parr's POV

It's been three days since we've finished cleaning up the mess from the prank war. Looking back, none of it would've happened if Anne wasn't being petty. Regardless, everyone's still tired from all the hard work (Anna and Jane gave in and ended up helping us). Seeing this, and having some extra money on hand, I open my laptop up to Amazon. Since we came back, I've always been fascinated by all the advanced technology, how different and easy it is compared to our past lives.

I'm about to search the product I was looking for, when the door opens and a pink figure plops onto my bed. Not wanting to spoil my surprise, I quickly switch to Netflix, which thankfully was a tab I hadn't closed yet.

"Babe, what'chu doing?" She says as she crawls into my side.

"Nothing much, just Netflix." Kitty looks at me with puppy dog eyes, and I immediately know what she's asking. "And of course you can watch with me." The youngest queen beams at my answer. I wrap my arm around her smaller frame and she snuggles in closer as she scrolls to the series we've been binge watching together. _I'll order it later._

~ ~ ~

After lunch, I head to the couch, take out my laptop, and try to order the item again before Anna walks in as well. Thankfully, this time I hadn't opened my laptop yet, so there was nothing to hide.

"Hey Cath, I just got into this book, and was hoping you'd read it." The thought of a new book always grabs my interest. "Specifically you because it might get a little personal for the others...." That grabs my attention more.

"Of course I'll read it. What's it called?"

" _Dead Queens Club_ by Hannah Capin." She pauses, like all the queens do when suggesting a new book, to make sure that I haven't read it yet. I nod, cueing her to go on. "It's a modern retelling of Henry's life but it's in high school." _I wonder how Anna stumbled upon this book in the first place._ "It's gotten mixed reviews before, but I personally like it so far. Yes, the writing style's a bit different than other books I've read, and the way it's structured makes you have to stop a few times to make sure you understand, but overall it's pretty good." _Leave it to Anna to talk about something she likes with a passion._

"It sounds like you're enjoying it." I start, and remember the little note Anna added on previously. "How.....descriptive, is the book? Or more like, how.......accurate?"

"Honestly? Pretty accurate. I think it's a bit more hidden though because of the high school setting." _Oh. That would be a little bit personal for the other queens._ "I thought it'd be nice to discuss it with the others, but I wanted a second opinion because, well...." The fourth queen doesn't need to finish her sentence, as it's common sense between the two of us.

"I'd love to start it if you have a copy." Anna smiles as she hands an extra copy of the book to me.

"I'm almost done with it, so tell me when you're done." I agree with the plan and Anna turns to exit the living room. "I'll leave you to it then. See ya Cath!" I wave bye then turn to the book in my hand. _Ordering will have to wait, because now I have to see what's so_ _intriguing about this book._

~ ~ ~

About 3 hours later, I'm a little more than halfway through the book, and finally decide to put it down to order, when Jane and Catherine walk in. 

"Cath, you wouldn't happen to have extra, um, supplies?" Jane asks. _Must be another art project._

"Catherine are you helping Jane, or are you working on something else?" I question out of curiosity.

"Helping, for once." I smile at the uncommon interaction--Catherine isn't one for art projects as much as Jane is. 

"Well, I don't have a lot, but the art supplies I do have are at my desk, second drawer down. Jane, you should know where it is, it's where I always keep them." Jane nods, recalling where they are. Catherine smiles, and before she follows Jane back up the stairs, she turns to me. 

"Gracias niña." _Well, that was quicker than expected._ Since I'm distracted, I decide to finally order the item, until a chaotic blur of green passes through the living room and on sits on my right side. 

"Hey Cath!" I roll my eyes and turn to the green gremlin. "Are you busy?"

"Well, all my attention is on you, so yeah, I'd say I'm busy." Anne smiles and giggles at my cheeky little comment, and I continue the conversation. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I want to make cookies..." My eyes widen in worry as I remember the last time Anne tried baking. "And seeing as I'm no longer allowed to use the oven...." _I see where this is going..._ "And everyone else is busy...."

"Yes, I'll help you bake, come on." The green queen smiles and follows me into the kitchen. "You have a recipe?" Anne stops in place and purses her lips. "Really Anne?" She shrugs.

"Come on, I just really wanted cookies. You can't expect me to do _everything_." Anne defends herself. With a sigh, I turn on my phone and search up the quickest and seemingly easiest recipe, taking a look at the ingredients and steps. 

"Let's get this over with." 

About 15 minutes later, the cookies are in the oven, and I'm watching them carefully to make sure they don't burn or explode (both of which had happened in Anne's past attempts). Anne's pacing around the kitchen, asking me if they're done almost every ten seconds.

"Are they done now??" Anne whines. I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"No, Anne. They're not done yet." I turn away from the kitchen. "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." The green queen salutes me, and I quickly make my way to said destination. A minute later, I hear the voice of a certain distressed queen.

"Cath?!" _Oh god what did you do?_ I finish up as quickly as I can and practically sprint into the kitchen. Upon arrival, Anne is covered in a bunch of powdered sugar and the mixer is on full blast. "HelpIcan'tturnitoffthebuttonwon'tworkstuffisflyingeverywhere!!" I run to the mixer and unplug it before we make a bigger mess then the one already present. I look inside the bowl to see what the hell Anne was trying to do.

"Were you trying to make icing?" She rubs the back of her neck and laughs nervously. "Anne you don't put icing on chocolate chip cookies."

"I wanted to try it!" The opportunity to reply is taken away by the beeping of the oven. "ABOUT TIME!" I smile at her reaction and go to take the cookies out of the oven. _Well, at least it was worth it._

~ ~ ~

1:00 am. I'm finally able to open my laptop to Amazon and order the item without distraction. _According to this, it should arrive in 2-3 days. That's good. Plus, I'm able to finish writing that one piece I was working on._ _But enough thinking to yourself for now. You have things to do._

~ ~ ~

"Cath! You have a package!" I'm called downstairs by Jane, yet Kitty and Anne are the ones who make it to the door first. Kitty snatches the box away from Anne and hands it to me. 

"What is it Cath?" The pink queen leans over my shoulder as I open the box. The other queens have gathered around as well. 

"Well, it's been a while since we've all spent some time as a family outside of meals, so..." I take out the bubble machine that I ordered, but keep it hidden as best as I can. I bring said product outside into the backyard, the others right behind me. I place it on the railing of the deck and stand back, allowing the queens to see. Judging by their puzzled and curious expressions, they have no idea what I've gotten them. _Well, no time like the present._ "Ok, if I put this soap in here.....and turn this on..." I turn on the machine and soon a bunch of bubbles are floating in our backyard. "Bubbles make people happy."

Anne, Anna, and Kitty's faces light up at the sight. The second and fourth queens immediately run out to go play, while Kitty turns to me. She looks at me with an expression saying 'Come play with me!!'. I shake my head, completely content with watching the child-like queens play. Kitty however, grabs my arms and pulls me away from the house. _Only for you Kitten._ I look back at the two oldest queens and with a smile, they too make their way to the middle of the yard.

A smile forms on my lips at the sight of the queens popping bubbles, chasing each other, overall just having a great time. Catherine comes to me, looking out at the others as well.

"We should've done this sooner."

"I would've ordered it sooner if you guys would've came to me less."

"But you enjoy it anyway."

"Yeah, I do." After that, a certain Kitten comes up behind me and pounces.

"YOU'RE IT!" _I can play this._ Kitty runs away, and I start running after her, before changing directions towards Anne. After reaching the green queen, I run back, the others joining in on the game of tag, bubbles still floating in the air. _We'll have to do things like this more often._

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is highly appreciated! And feel free to request oneshots, because there's not really much of a plot line here (they don't even have to be the dating relationships it can be platonic also)
> 
> (And may I just say that Dead Queens Club is a real book and I love it go read it)


End file.
